


Torment

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Kolivan, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Off Screen Death, Oral Sex, Suspension, Vibrator, blowjob, death mention, light blood, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this.





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in anyway support non-con in real life, this is purely fiction. Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He never knew when that Druid would come back. 

The time seemed to pass slowly, yet quickly too. He had no idea how long he was left hanging there, wrists and ankles aching from being held in the same position for however long it’s been. 

His struggling has long stopped since all it seemed to do was amuse his captor.    

His ears twitch a bit around, trying to pick up any new sounds. The white noise of water dripping and the small animals who reside here was dreadful. He hated it, and hated it more that that he was trying to hear if the Druid was coming be it by foot or the familiar crack of his teleportation.

Hated feeling the small relief inside him of not being alone in this empty place. 

_Crack!_

The sound makes him tense. It came from behind him, ears twitching. He grits his teeth softly when he hears those light footsteps from behind him. Fingers twist as if to form fists but the way his wrist stays are tied and the limited circulation made it slightly difficult.

The footfalls stop and once again the white noise is back. The silence lasts such a while he think he may have imagined Macidus’ arrival.

That is until a hand slowly runs its fingers up his thigh.

Out of instinct he jerks away from the touch, hissing at the aches of the strain the ropes caused when he moved so suddenly. He hung his head to try and get a look but all he got was a glimpse of his feet as his white hair hangs around his neck.

“….I suppose you’re wondering why I haven’t killed you yet after getting that code.”

Kolivan’s ears lower slightly and he narrowed his eyes. Was he going to finally do it then? He’s already slain most of his Blades….and possibly was going to lure more here soon…

_I don’t want to witness them fall…_

The hand slides up his thigh slowly, causing him to tense up further.

“I mean I have your code, almost all those you fought beside have been killed and as far as anyone is concerned, Voltron is gone, while you and whatever is left of the Blade still out there are gone as well….”

Kolivan turned his head slightly, though it wasn’t enough to look at him directly, “What are you—” 

Claws dig into the fabric covering his dry slit and limp cock and slowly rips it open. 

His breathing hitches at the cool air over his privates. He tries to move one of his legs in a failed attempt to kick Macidus away. There’s a faint chuckle before sharp fingers carefully spread his folds.

“My goodness, your slit is quite an adequate size….”

Kolivan grunts when he feels one of those nails lightly run down over his clit then move to trace the underside of his cock. He grits his teeth with his teeth bared slightly.

Why….why were Macidus’ hands wet? There wasn’t a water source for miles away and he can’t tell it is in no way lubricant. It was far too fluid like..

“Hmmm yes, I think you’ll make for quite the entertainment until there’s no other members of your little organization for me to take out…” Macidus chuckled quietly.

The Marmora leader froze and he felt dread suddenly seep within him as he swallows thickly. He….he wouldn’t….

“Get off me….!” He croaked out.

He yelled out when his clit is suddenly pinched and tugged on harshly, making him sway a little from it. Eyes wide, Kolivan bites down on his lip to stop the whimper from escaping him.

“Careful now….I wouldn’t want to damage my new plaything.”

There’s a quiet click of a subspace opening before his clit was released. He swings a little but not enough to gain momentum. His ears lower before there’s a soft thrumming.

“Now let’s get you warmed up shall we?”

…………….

He weeps softly, head bowed and trying in vain to escape the vibrator tied under his testicles and over his clit when a second orgasm approaches. The vibrations cause his slit to squelch with slick and form a tiny puddle on the floor under him, mixed with his cum as his cock is rehardening.

The Druid was still out of sight but those hand were still on Kolivan’s body, stroking over his ass and legs. It made the captive’s stomach churn at the way his body betrays him to the sweet, aching pleasure that courses through him.

“Mmmm….nnngh…aaaah…! Nnnn…y-you….s-stop…!”

“And why should I stop? You’re so wet now….my goodness I wouldn’t be surprised if you squirted during your next orgasm…I am quite impressed Kolivan I didn’t think your body would react so well…it’s been a while hasn’t it?” A thumb rubs up and down over his wet slit.

“Ghhhhhh….!”

“Tell me…when was the last time anyone gave you such attention?” Macidus purred softly. He merely chuckled when Kolivan keeps his mouth shut, “Ah no matter, we have plenty of time for me to find out…”

Kolivan gasped when his captor steps away. The vibrator remained in place before the ropes holding Kolivan slowly lower him down. He looked around, blinking in surprised when he finds himself closer to the ground. 

As suddenly as they had moved, the ropes stopped. He pants softly with his heart racing a moment before he hears the footsteps approach.

The familiar sound of fabric being pulled back sounds and Kolivan whimpers softly. His slit twitches as his sensitive cock was dripping with precum.

He sees Macidus’s feet before a hand reached down slowly to grip his hair.

It was…warm. And still a bit wet as well as it tightens it’s hold on him.

“…You know I forgot to mention….we had some arrivals come in today.”

Every inch of Kolivan grew cold when those words reach him. His eyes go wide slowly in horror and slow realization….

His head is pulled back before the hands holds his face. 

With blood staining them.

The thumbs smear what’s still wet under Kolivan’s eyes as he’s no level with Macidus’ crotch. The Druid’s cock stood half erect before the captive with the blood stains showing on his robes as well.

“One of your little members came because of your code. I lead him in, offered them a warm place by the fire…and then I gave him a slow and painful death in front of my collection…” The twisted grin grows wider at the mix of mortification, inner agony and the unwanted pleasure gleams in those yellow orbs, “I believe his name was Mareek? Yes that’s in….”

_No…no not him…Not one of my students…_  

Kolivan opened his mouth to scream, to snarl, to threaten….to cry…

He didn’t get the opportunity before those dark green cock with soft bioluminescent numbs pushes into his mouth. He choked harshly, eyes wide at the sudden intrusion, lips stretched and cheeks bulging.

“Ulk…mmmmnm…!” 

“If you bite me….I will bring my next victim down and kill them in front of you….Oh I can just see it now….”

Kolivan whimpered when Macidus’ hands move, smearing blood over his face before slipping his fingers into his hair. Tears welled up up in his eyes as he felt his student’s blood on him, how it still felt cold on his skin. Just the scent of it on the Druid’s robes as he thrusts into his mouth made him want to vomit in disgust and pain.

_I…should have died on that battlefield….I should have died with the others so that the rest wouldn’t be lured here….Stars please…don’t let anymore come here…!_

“Hmmmm…you look so good like this….those tears dripping down your face, your comrade’s blood staining you and my cock filling your mouth as I make you cum…” Macidus began to increase the pace, “Oh I am looking forwards to breaking you.”

Kolivan lowered his ears before another orgasm is ripped through him, causing a muffled scream of pleasure and anguish is muffled around the Druid’s length.

_Please…if the universe is kind….please…._

He feels the thrusts into his mouth grow a bit harder, the tip hitting the back of it as the vibrator is set at a high level. Kolivan closed his eyes as the tears poured out.

_Get me out of this place._


End file.
